warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40k! Thanks for your edit to the Space Wolves 13th Company page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Montonius (Talk) 02:19, February 10, 2011 Pictures Fantastic work on the Angels of Absolution, Algrim, just fantastic. You're our new go-to guy for the custom Colour Schemes. If you find any other Space Marine Chapter pages with discrepancies in the custom pictures, please feel free to create the correct scheme, your work is of the highest quality and is a welcome addition to the wiki. Thanks. Montonius 07:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Great pics you have put up. Exorcists Thanks Algrim. By the way, I really just wanted to say that after a rough start you've become a real top-notch contributor whose work I look forward to seeing, and that's saying something considering how few solid editors we actually have. You're our go-to guy for Space Marines, so feel free to continue your replacement of our custom Space Marine Colour Schemes, your work is superior. Thanks again. Montonius 09:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Great Idea Great idea Algrim! Let's fix all the First Founding Chapters and the Chaos Space Marine Legions. Tell me which ones you want me to unlock first. Montonius 05:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Great job on the Blood Ravens. Which First Founding Legions do you want to hit next? We're half way there! Montonius 11:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Deathwatch Not to distract you from the Vraks project, but could you do a quick custom Chapter colour scheme for the Deathwatch? I did one months ago but the badge is wrong and also, i've got the colours on the wrong sides lol, the Imperial Fist badge and the silver Deathwatch arm should be reversed. You don't need to fix the text, just that one picture, if you get the chance. It's unlocked for you. Thanks. Montonius 05:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Magnificent, just freaking magnificent on the Deathwatch page! Best custom job you've done yet. Thanks. Montonius 21:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Storm Wardens The Storm Wardens need your custom touch as well after the Astral Claws and Red Corsairs and when you retouch the Revilers and Praetors of Orpheus. Unlocked the Storm Wardens for you, but don't alter the text, I recently rewrote it. Thanks. Montonius 22:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Ooops, my bad! Sorry, didn't realise what I asked you to do was locked. Duh! Opened! Montonius 00:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Let me just say that with your Storm Wardens custom scheme you just outdid yourself. Magnificent! Simply freaking magnificent! (They are a personal favorite Chapter of mine) Montonius 04:47, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lorgar hey dude, cheers for using my pics for the site, it's really cool to see 'em up there, I'm pretty much constantly working on some 40k peice or another and I get 'em all posted on devart when there done, heres a link - http://slaine69.deviantart.com/gallery/6910683 - feel free to to use what you need. If there is a pic that you would like to ammend, change.....shave? for the site just give me a holler via slaine69@hotmail.co.uk and I'll see what I can do for ya. Thanks again for spreading my work around, I really do appreciate it. Cheers Shane / Slaine69 Slaine69 19:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Blood Gorgons Algrim, thank you for your aid and dedication in systematically tackling large areas of the wiki as no other contributor ever does or is likely to ever do. Your efforts are invaluable to us. As always, thanks. Montonius 03:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Fleets Algrim, Chaos Fleet needs your sources and page numbers, please. Great work, by the way, you've really filled out some crucial parts of the wiki. Montonius 07:23, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Bio-Titans Algrim, I have a very special request. I was wondering if you could work your magic on the Tyranid Bio-Titan page. I have not been able to secure access to the original sources concerning the Bio-Titans and the page is poorly written and poorly explained. Even worse, there are no pictures to explain the different types of Bio-Titans listed. If you could make any enhancements to the page, I'd be very grateful. Thanks, as always, Montonius 15:17, July 18, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Great job with the Bio-Titans and Hierophants. And welcome your brother aboard for me! Unification Wars Congrats You did an amazing job with this page! I was truly dreading gathering that information from all the novels. Brilliant, just brilliant! Kudos to you. Montonius 08:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Eisenstein Algrim, love ya for that picture of the Eisenstein; I looked forever for one to put there and gave up!Montonius 07:45, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back, Zach, we missed you and we've grown quite a bit in your absence. The page is unlocked, didn't even know it was locked or I would have opened it long ago.Montonius 01:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Squats page open. Montonius 01:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Eldar Hi Zach, thanks for completing the Eldar page. Thanks again, you're doing fantastic work. Montonius 03:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Necrons Hey Zach, your Necron Lord page is perhaps the best you've ever done. Truly great work. Thanks. Montonius 01:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I THINK I LOVE YOU Alright brother, just wanna commend you on what a quality job your doing with this Wiki. Im pretty new to the world WH40k scene Ive just finished reading Fulgrim and the 4 before that in the Heresy series and Im genuinely Hooked line & sinker. Ive been studying the Wiki all day and Im pretty up to speed with everythin, I think. Theres so much to cover. I have no real desire to play the board game at any point, but the novels, wow, I genuinly aim to read them all, not just the Heresy series haha, infact Ive just ordered the Space Wolf Omnibous V1. Thats all anyways, just wanted to say Keep up the Good Work and fuckin ignore that SpaceMarine asshole blowing off about copyright infringement, like your pal said to him, your actually increasing the fan base of WH40K with this site so in effect doing them a favour, I cant see them suing or anything like that, you just might wanna be careful with copy & paste's etc. Mark. (Native of Liverpool, England) :) Sabbat Worlds Crusade When you are done with all you want to accomplish for the Titan Legions, and as far as I know all that remains is to add separate pages for each type of Imperial/Chaos Titan, I have a page that could definitely benefit from your time and research. Our Sabbat Worlds Crusade page is completely bare and we need to start laying down some information there. After your absolutely herculean effort with the Titans, I though you might like to start on that project. Its another multi-pager that will take some time to research and prepare, but I'd like to see some progress there as it is the largest non-Space Marine Imperial campaign we have not yet even touched. On another note, absolutely fantastic job with the Titans. Could not have been done to that level of quality without you. And as a reward for your efforts, I just wanted you to know that we now get over 100,000 page views globally on a daily basis and more than 30,000 individual users, up from less than 1,000 when I took over the wiki only 18 months ago. And that growth is in no small part because of the work you have accomplished here since February. Congratulations on a job well done, and we all look forward to your future contributions, Zach. Montonius 05:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I wanted to bring your attention to another wiki I founded and operate, the Warhammer Wiki for Warhammer Fantasy. If you ever get tired of Warhammer 40k, as I sometimes do, the fantasy world is also a fun place to hang out and prepare pages for. This wiki is about 18 months old but I have had little time to work on it because of my duties here. Take a look, because with that wiki, we could easily make it the number one wiki on the net for Warhammer Fantasy, since WF does not have a real competitor wiki right now. Montonius 06:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Oi! Nice Pikshures! Oï Algrim Whitetoof. Ya got some nifty Goff pikshures on yer puny li'le humy site. Why in da name o'Mork does an ooman have somefin' Orky I ain't got ! Dat's not right, needs fixin' ! Ya better tell me right naaaw where ya got dose or I'll set me Gargantz'n boyz'n gunz'n uva stuff loose on yer stoopid world ! And I ain't bleedin' kiddin' ya GIT ! Tyrork Deffbringa 15:59, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Wot's dat ? Seeg nah ture ? Oh yeeeah. I'z Tyrork Deffbringa, how kome ya haven't realized it yet ?! Goff Pikshures Ha yeh ? Ya think I'z so eazy ta kill ?! Den kome and 'ave some, I'z itchy ta smash Kanned Oomans ! I'm tellin' ya, I'z gonna be on da lookowt fer next pikshures of brave Orkz in da comin' dayz. If ya dare showin' moar of the fiercest and baddest warriorz in da whoooole univarse I'll kick yer butt up to da Moon with me BOOTZ, ya hear me ? And don't even start finkin' about puttin'up pikshures of uva klanz, dey'z just PANZIES. Tyrork Deffbringa 18:41, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Fall of Prospero Wonderful work! You have truly mastered the art of researching an extremely difficult subject with the attention to detail required that makes us the best Warhammer 40k wiki out there. When you have finished up the remaining tasks I outlined above, I will have more need of such skill for several new projects. Again, simply outstanding work and an immense contribution to this wiki's success. Montonius 14:26, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Robots Wonderful work on the Robots and Legio Cybernetica pages. I think the Robots page in particular represents some of your best work to date, Zach. Kudos I just wanted you to know that in the last 5 days you have personally added 36 new pages to this wiki. I believe that is a new personal record for you. That represents an extraordinary commitment and dedication above and beyond the call of duty which I just wanted to recognise. Your commitment to the wiki has been exemplary and, I thought you should know that we now average over 60,000 separate people viewing the wiki every day from across the globe. This growth has been in no small measure the result of your hard work. Keep it up! Montonius 10:22, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for your help. It worked out really well with Shas, and I think that's because of your help; you've really been an invaluable aid since you became an Admin, and I just wanted to express my appreciation for the great job you're doing at every level. Thanks again; I couldn't run this place without you. Now let's get back to content creation, whoo hoo! Montonius (talk) 00:46, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Planet List Whew! Nice clean up of the Planet List! Now can you do the same (removing all the old footnote data and the Main Article: xxxx links and replacing them with the in-text links to the Space Marine Chapters so that each entry begins with the link in the paragraph text) from the Space Marine Chapter list, Mr. Clean? LOL Montonius (talk) 05:40, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Shas'o came up with the idea for creating a template to indicate those pages like the necrons that will undergo a major revision in the future. Here's the code he used, but I thought when you get a chance you could just adapt your Inquisition label which you use for pages under construction with this text: "Please note: This page is slated for a major upgrade in the future. Information at present may not be up to date or may be of low quality. " Here is Shas'o's code, if you find it helpful: {subst:iumb | bg = #EEE8AA | image = Whatever Picture | caption = Outdated Content | message = Parts of this article have been identified as no longer being up to date. | comment = Please update the article to reflect recent events, and remove this template when finished. } Please leave any complete sign code on my talk page and I will apply it to all the necessary pages. Thanks again, Mr. Maintenance! Montonius (talk) 08:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I need your skills Thank you sir, I try my hardest. I have found two new Space Marine Chapter/Warbands for you: the Black Crusaders from IA2 on the Grot Bomm pages, and the Exquisite Host warband in IA Apoc II, on the Sonic Dreadnought page. Sorry for the extra work. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 01:30, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks This is Terisk, the guy who made the original Macragge's Honour page, And i just wanted to thank you for adding a astounding amount of detail to the page along with Shas'o'kais. And also thanks for not just deleting it outright you are awesome man. Terisk (talk) 15:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC)TeriskTerisk (talk) 15:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC). Necron Dynasty Configuration Image Hey Zach, can you use your graphical magic when you get a chance to give me a bigger and clearer image of the makeup of a Necron dynasty on page 13 of the Necron 5th Edition Codex? I have begun the Necron upgrade, and I need a bigger and clearer version of that image of the Saurekh Dynasty to add to the upcoming Necron Dynasty section on the Necrons portal page when I continue work next week. Thanks, and obviously, we have crappy sopurce material so anything you can do that is better than the current page would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! Montonius (talk) 12:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) IG Specialists Hey Zach, you're probably already doing this, but could you add ALL the functional Imperial Guard roles from both the Only War Core book and Hammer of the Emperor ''now that you've started the project? We could use them all. Montonius (talk) 18:31, June 10, 2013 (UTC) IG Zach, I really need you to stay focused on finishing all the Ig specialists. The Eldar will wait til they're done. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 22:17, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the Crimson Hunters icon! I hoped you would fix it. Awesome! Montonius (talk) 05:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Warhammer 40k Wiki Ranked 52nd I just thought you might like to know that this wiki was recently ranked 52nd amongst all other Wikis on all of wikia in the number of readers and in quality! There are well over 10,000 wikis in existence on wikia! This is an extraordinary achievement, and is due in no small part to the work you put in over the years. We are now ranked among the likes of the WOWwiki, the Star Wars wiki, the Harry Potter wiki, the Mass Effect wiki, and the like, all considered the best and most popular wikis in the world. I just thought you'd like to know! Montonius (talk) 00:08, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Old Necron Vehicles The current Necron Wargear page has a list of older vehicles like the Abattoir, Tomb Guardian and Obelisk (an older version different from the current one wealready have a page for) that come from 3rd Edition. I think we need seperate pages for them as Shas'o is going to redo the Necrons Wargear page up to the new standard which will get rid of all the vehciles, but I can't do pages for them because I have no idea what the sources are for them, some of which is old White Dwarfs. Can you help me source them? Montonius (talk) 04:29, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Hey man, Just wanted to thank you for all the work you put in on this wiki. I read this site for hours and hours and I really appreciate everything you do on here. Thanks again man, I'll keep reading! Take care, -Corey Horus Heresy Book 2 I really hate to bother you with this but is there any way that you can get the full images of the vehicles from Massacre, the ones that take up two pages? If you are able to do this, here is a list of them all: The Fellblade on pages 50-51, the Stormblade on pages 54-55, the Shadowsword on pages 58-59, the Cerberus on pages 62-63, the Cerberus on pages 80-81, the Fellblade on pages 82-83, the Thunderhawk Transporter on pages 84-85, the Malcador on pages 86-87, the Spartan on pages 100-101, the Storm Eagle on pages 108-109, the Fellblade on pages 118-119, the Thunderhawk on pages 128-129, the Typhon on pages 130-131, the Thunderhawk on pages 148-149, the Fellblade on 162-163, the Spartan on pages 196-197. Thanks! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 05:00, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, I saw the picture of the Salamander's Typhon Siege Tank and couldn't believe that it was pieced back together so well, good job! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 06:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Imperial Knights Hey Zach, before moving on to other things, there are still several Imperial Knights topics that need to be completed, including separate pages for the Throne Mechanicum, the Ritual of Becoming and the Sacristan. Each of these is red-linked on the main page and needs it own page, and any other items that are redlinked on the page that I have forgotten to mention need their own page as well. I also think we need pages for the Reaper Chainsword, the Thermal Lance and the Ion Shield which are the new weapons created by the Imperial Knights Codex. Next, there are still many red-linked Knight Houses on the page. I realise you may have added all the information that we have on these houses, but if there is any more on the ones that are still red-linked, they each need their own page, just all the other ones that have been created. Secondly, I would hold off on adding the Horus Heresy book 3 stuff until the book is actually in hand, otherwise, it tends to create situations where we go over the same material over and over. Lets finish up the IK stuff completely, before moving on. Thanks, and great work! Montonius (talk) 05:06, March 27, 2014 (UTC) Keys to the Kingdom I have found a way to give you all the powers of the Lead Administrator permanently, including the power to raise or demote others to that status as you see fit. You have the Keys to the Kingdom now, whatever happens to me. Montonius (talk) 18:00, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I have responded to the email. See what you think. P.S. how you found that guy, I'll never know, but great detective work, man! Sure you weren't in Army Intelligence? LOL. Montonius (talk) 18:04, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Resolution Excellent work on resolving the problem, Zach. You're really growing into the Lead Admin role. Here's how to resolve this easily as Thomas seems willing, to his credit. He has to go to the Admin tool bar at the bottom of his screen, click on it, and then select the button marked "User Rights." He then types in his user name, and simply unchecks the box marked "Bureaucrat" under the heading "Groups you can change." Then that problem is solved. Additionally, I think you are right to ask wikia to remove the admin rights from all other inactive admins from before the refounding in 2010, and I fully support your initiative to see that happen from the wikia staff. Please send Thomas a nice thank-you and my best regards for being so willing to relinquish the unearned status, and please keep me updated as events progress. Thanks so much for dealing with this unfortunate hassle. P.S. You can simply direct Thomas to the below link if he is unfamiliar with the system I mentioned above. At that link, he should be able to deselect the bureaucrat box. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3AUserRights&user=thomaslove92 Space Wolves ''It is believed by some Astartes amongst the Space Wolves that Russ left Fenris and journeyed into the Eye of Terror to find the fabled Tree of Life, a font of uncorrupted Warp energy hidden somewhere within the Immaterium that bears fruit said to be able to heal the Emperor and restore him to full life. its from the leman russ page and would really love to know where this information came from please contact me at syntheticdarknessdan@hotmail.co.uk -dan A Few Missed Spots Hi there Algrim. How are you doing? I have noticed that certain parts of the canon have a below average amount of coverage, and they are areas I believe need special attention. First and foremost I noticed that there is no article covering the Militarum Tempestus yet. I feel like this is an important part of the lore because it constitutes a fairly significant overhaul of Storm Trooper lore. After all the Tempestus can now be deployed as its own army, where the Storm Trooper Regiment could never do that. So far the Tempestus units are fairly well covered in the Imperial Guard and Storm Trooper articles, but I think that the organization itself is deserving of priority. The second area that I have noticed is the Eldar Craftworlds. I think I have only managed to fine one or two articles about specific Craftworlds, and they aren't very comprehensive. I feel that the Craftworlds are important as major factions in the setting, as distinct and significant as Marine Chapters, Chaos Warbands or Ork Klanz, and thus I feel as though the major Craftworlds at least deserve good coverage. The final thing I will bring to your attention is that some articles among the Daemon category are out of date, specifically some of the Tzeentchian Daemons. I understand that Daemons tend to be one of the less favored groups within Chaos with most writers and fans preferring to focus their attentions on the Chaos Marines and use Daemons as a side note. However I can't help but feel that they are an important part of the setting. Plus I feel like the Horror and Flamer of Tzeentch should be well covered since they are Tzeentch's base Daemonic units. Also while it is a lesser concern it might be nice to have an article for daemonic Heralds. I'm sorry to bother you with all of this as I know you have been busy, and have been doing good work. So I will understand if you can't prioritize these things at the moment. After all I am well aware of Montonious's planned approach to the wiki. Normally i would have gone to him with this, but I have not seen him around for a while, so if you do see him please run this by him. Thank you for your time. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 19:41, November 27, 2014 (UTC) E-Book Hi Algrim, I'm looking towards maybe getting a few codexes in the e-book format. Do I need any special app or program to display the book on my pc? ImperialFist31 (talk) 03:04, February 19, 2015 (UTC)ImperialFist31 Makabius pics Hi. It's Drake. Any chance of those Makabius pics? Thebattlebunniesatgmail.com Thanks for the offer :) Who's in charge of the Warhammer Fantasy wiki I've probably made this message before but since Montanious has not awnsered back like you said, I simply want to be informed as to who is in charge of the Warhammer Fantasy wiki that Montanious was previously admin of? I simply want to be assured that someone has control over the wiki in order for someone to change/edit/remove certain pages and content that is only avaliable to admins and staffs...... if there is someone who is in charge, please notify me on who it is for I have had a request for a while now to edit the Empire page in order to revise older content and bring in the new ones concerning the End Times books but none has so far been brought up.....it would greatly help both me and a few new editors in the wiki grealty if you could respond.... Thanks for you attention.....Grey Knight Dante - "Burn the Witches, Kill the Heretic's!" (talk) 02:49, March 4, 2015 (UTC) my wiki thread so I have this thread I just asked on this wiki an I know probably from what you have seen im on thin ice on this wiki I think , so im just wondering if my guardsmen an primarch battle thread is ok? if not I apologize an all--General patton 101 (talk) 22:09, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Moderator Hey Algrim. I'm curious on a certain subject. Now, I know that it is too early to talk about this, but I wonder, what does it takes to be a Moderator on this wiki? I guess that I must have a high number of edits to receive the position, and the premission of the wiki's administrator (Montonius), right? Again, I'm not trying to be cocky. I'm trying to contribute to this wiki as much as possible, and I just hope that one day my contribution will be noticed. I'm not seeking flattered, only to be accepted by the moderators of this wiki. ZiXIS (talk) 20:53, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Notice of Absence Hi Algrim, I'll be gone for tomorrow and the weekend so you'll have to manage the wiki yourself during that time. Try not to add too much content whilst I'm away please :P. Thanks. --=Shas'o'Kais= Mobility, Technology, Firepower - In the name of the Greater Good; we will triumph. (talk) 08:38, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Craftworld Alaitoc - Dawn of War II Hey Algrim, it's Zixis. I see that you are currently working on the Craftworld pages. If you want, you can add more info to Craftworld Alaitoc by drawing it from the Dawn of War II: Retrobution. The eldars that are presented in that game hail from the Alaitoc Craftworld. Just a suggestion. ZiXIS (talk) 08:22, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Thank you You and this wikia's staff are doing an amazing jub, really!!! I have to thank you, since this wikia taught me so much about Warhammer 40000. Just a little question: can you make a page about the "Lady of the Void"? This wonderful daemon deserves a place! DerCreator (talk) 18:14, March 24, 2015 (UTC)